Sailor Moon:  The Final Saga
by ShootingStar147
Summary: *Updated*  So you thought it was over when Chaos bit the dust huh?  Sorry but things just got a whole lot more interesting and this time for Sailor Moon and her team they were going need some friends both old and new for help
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon: The final saga

NOTE: I do not own Sailor Moon at all. The following is an AU story and WILL contain homosexuality and harsh language. If this offends you in any way, shape or form please stop reading now! If you continue past this point I appreciate you reading and I hope you enjoy the story

Chapter 1

"UUUUUSSSSSAAAAAGGGGGIIIII!"

Ah the familiar exclaim of Mrs. Tuskino that either meant her daughter needed to get up or she was in trouble...

_Today it was the latter!_

Yes folks apparently our favorite heroine had bombed yet ANOTHER test and her mother just found out. This was her 3rd test in two weeks that she had flunked and her parents were becoming gravely concerned that by passing barely she wasn't getting enough out of her education. You know...typical parental worry!

"What's up mom?" Usagi asked as casually as ever. She knew that she was more or less about to get told about her study habits(or lack thereof) ,and that she needed to get straightened out but she still acted as innocent as ever.

"Don't 'What's up mom' me young lady!" Mrs Tuskino exclaimed "You've been flunking too many tests lately and it makes your father and I wonder what exactly it is you do at your study groups!" she continued as she lectured her daughter. About fifteen minutes into the tirade and Usagi burst into tears, got her shoes on and ran out the door and towards the bus stop that she knew would take her to the CROWN Game Center.

Speaking of that place...

"So how long have you been living in Japan?" A tall brunette girl asked me as I was doing some maintenance on one of the arcade cabinets

"3 months and I just got this job recently. The owner dug my outgoing personality and when he found out that I knew how to maintain the different cabs here he hired me on the spot." Joshua explained to the young lady as I finished up the basic maintain on the machine.

"Silly me I didn't get to introduce myself did I?" The girl asked as she extended her hand "My name is Kino Makoto and I go to the Juuban High School a little ways from here." She explained as I shook her hand and introduced myself"

"The names Joshua Curtis but you can call me Josh or J.L. if that is that is more to your liking." I explained before heading behind the counter to get ready to perform my duty behind there for the day

"So Josh" Makoto started "Tell me about yourself" she finished and I smiled before obliging her

"Well let's see" Joshua began "I've lived in America for a good portion of my life before me and a few buddies were getting depressed with the job market in the states and moved here. Surprisingly I got a job the quickest and my friends are still looking!" I exclaimed as Usagi walked in the sliding double doors of the game center and I knew she got a chewing out.

"Moshi Moshi Usagi-Chan!" Joshua called out knowing that she usually perked up when she heard my voice...

MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!

"Joshua-chan!" She called back and all but sprinted up to the counter to see me. She always was like this whenever she saw me despite her having Mamoru. Why? I think its because she knew that I would never scold her on her grades but always just try to cheer her up about them.

"Let's see considering before you saw me you were depressed as all hell am I right to assume that you got your last test back?" Joshua asked and she somberly nodded "You know I don't lecture you Usagi but please just try to take the study groups you go to a bit more seriously...for me?" Joshua said as gently as he could and she smiled as she looked up and nodded. Makoto noticed this and got that "curious" look on her face

"Are you two dating?" She asked and...they couldn't help it! Usagi and Joshua burst into a giggle fit for like five solid minutes before regaining our composure.

"Sorry about that" Joshua told Makoto "but we all know she has Mamoru and I wouldn't interfere with that relationship" he explained and she nodded as I produced a shake for the two ladies and paid for it out of my pocket.

The rest of the day at the Game Center was relatively uneventful. Joshua got to show off his skill on some of the arcade cabs, Usgai got into a fight with one girl that got broke up by Mako-chan and all was well in the world. Of course...when "they" showed up s**t was going to hit the fan had it not been for the fact that Mako-chan and the other girl, whom Joshua found out later was named Rei Hino, were keeping us apart!

Why did these two people irk Joshua? Well it wasn't so much that BOTH irked him but rather one of them did. The thing was they weren't going to get to find out why just yet...no he decided to keep them and the other girls in the dark about portions of my past that I had been learning since I came to the country.

"Good evening Michiru-san..." Joshua said pleasantly to the aquamarine haired girl and then took one look at the other girl and bit my tongue before saying "Haruka" and then proceeded to walk out as my shift was over and he went to the car park.

The ride home was uneventful and Joshua made his way to the apartment that he lived in since he got there. It was a nice one bedroom apartment and with a soundproof studio in case I wanted to jam out without disturbing my neighbors: The Mizunos!

Oh yeah...we might want to explain some things here!

Her name is Ami Mizuno as we all know. She is one of the people that when Joshua made the move from the States to Japan that surprisingly welcomed Joshua with open arms. Her mother, Dr. Kethry Mizuno, was with her the day that they picked him up from the airport and immediately offered Joshua a spare apartment that they had on lease. Why they rented two out was never discussed but he graciously accepted the offer.

That night when Joshua was in his room jamming out to some music on the drum kit that was in the apartment he got a phone call from the woman that he would find out later was Tuskino Usagi's mother and she invited Kethry, Ami and myself to a dinner to welcome me to the country. He accepted the offer to go to the dinner and met Usagi-Chan and her brother Shingo. Shingo is actually a REALLY good kid but you know how younger brothers can be and that is how he always is with Usagi ,but he always chalked it up to "If he didn't care about her he wouldn't do it" kind of logic that he got. Dinner was a full 3 course meal and Usagi didn't act like the clumsy, ditzy girl that everyone knows. She actually was actually a very well behaved young lady on this night and that left Joshua with a good impression of not just her, but what her friends would probably be like.

_And then "She" walked in.._

He couldn't tell you why but when Haruka was standing at the door with Michiru his blood pressure hit a level that he never knew existed! Usagi introduced him to Michiru first and he was very happy to see her. When he was in college in the States she came alone and performed a very uplifting and positively charged atmosphere that no one else could replicate. She was a true Goddess for sure!

A few nights after the dinner he went down to one of the local parks and sat at the swing set where he was starting to piece together images of a past that HE THOUGHT I knew nothing about! A place that didn't exist except in myths and fantasies but when a certain party showed up he stood his guard and was ready for anything to happen.

She was Setsuna Meiou and she came for a visit. What about or why was never really discussed because when she saw Joshua was poised to attack she didn't say anything and left. To call it strange would have been a seriously gross understatement!

After she left Joshua walked home and looked up at the night sky. He had a vision that on a full moon something was going to happen that wouldn't be able to be explained until I was ready. There was just one "minor" problem: The next full moon was in one week's time!

Back in the present and while Joshua was on his drum kit practicing some songs he got a VERY interesting phone call. What made it more interesting was that it was in fact Michiru telling me of "Shooting Stars" that were going to be streaking across the night sky that night. The reason this was interesting you ask? It was the night of the full moon!

Joshua went to the park that night alone. Upon inspection in the heavens the moon was in fact full and there were not one, not two but three of these stars that looked to be heading in one direction and then made a sharp turn...TOWARDS HIM! "Oh f***!" was the only thing Joshua could POSSIBLY think when the three stars came towards the Terra Firma of our planet. You don't think? Nah it couldn't be...right?

_Why isn't he ever allowed to be right?_

His watch read Midnight when the three "shooting stars" touched down and his mouth just hung open for what felt like a long ass time before finally one word could be uttered...

"Healer?"

Sure as Joshua was standing there the silver haired starlight got up groggily from the contact with the Earth and when her bleary eyes could finally focus on whom called her name she turned to her comrades smiling. Why? Well as Healer told Fighter

"You're right...he was easy enough to find!"

Joshua didn't know what to do. Laugh, Cry, hug Healer or what so he just politely said "Welcome back. I hope your stay this time will be more hospitable than the last time you came". Upon hearing this Fighter and Maker got up and bowed graciously to which he returned in kind. The reason why they came back wasn't necessary...not yet anyways. What they needed to do was keep their arrival on the down low until such a time that it would be absolutely essential!

When morning came the next day Fighter, now back in her male form of Seiya Kou, woke to the sound of birds chirping and the coffee pot working. The reason was simple: Taiki and Joshua were working on a good, solid breakfast for everyone...call it thier "Welcome back" meal for the trio and to the surprise of everyone even Yaten was happy to wake up early for a change! It shouldn't surprise too many people because what had yet to be discovered by those that supposedly "knew Joshua" was his true orgin.

Later that day Joshua went to the Hikawa Shrine...alone and met with the 5 Inners to discuss some information that he had gathered through sources that would be crucial to their success. When Ami asked why only they were allowed to know he did explain that the Outers would be told but when could assemble everyone: Inners, Outers and of course...the Starlights! This information made Ami and Usagi very happy and Luna became somewhat giddy at the idea of seeing her "transgender lover" again. She also mentioned she would be by Joshua's apartment later. During this meeting Usagi had one question that she felt needed to be addressed and decided to ask it...

"Joshua" The future Princess asked "what happened between you and Haruka-san? I noticed when you left the Crown after your shift you gave Haruka a very icy stare and she came up to me asking what happened. I had to tell her that I don't know and I hope that you will let US in on the issur at hand so maybe we can help you with it." Usagi explained but Joshua stood firm and resolute in not answering...at least not till he was ready!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Another day...another encounter with someone that pisses ya off!

Okay so let's set the scene here: Joshua was talking with Seiya and Yaten outside the Game Center on his break when of course who happened to show up but Haruka! The "good" thing here was she was alone but the bad was that she was there at all! Seiya wanted to go after the Wind Senshi but Curtis stopped him and told him that he would talk with the two later as he had to go back on his shift. This didn't stop Haruka from coming into the Game Center to talk to Joshua no matter how much Josh couldn't stand the sandy blonde tomboy.

"What's your pleasure today Haruka? Come to make me miserable with your mere presence or are you hear to show up some of the younger kids on the driving simulation again?" Joshua finished as he no doubt believed he knew the answer but the young lady threw him a curveball!

"I want to talk about you actually Mr. Curtis. Do you think you'll be free tonight?" Haruka asked and Joshua's brain went overclocked to try and come up with a lie...he succeeded!

"Not tonight Ten'ou. I have practice for a concert I'm helping some friends with and sadly...they don't like you!" Curtis nearly spat but controlled himself enough to be able to do his job in front of his superior "What else can I do for you?" he asked politely and Haruka paid for her tokens while he watched over the rest of the Arcade. Tonight was Joshua's "late" night and he watched as the school kids came in and pumped in their allowance while the University students believe it or not helped Joshua keep the peace in the place.

As the shift ended and Joshua began the walk to the bus stop where he rode home from everyday he froze and started seeing images run through his mind. The images that started ever since he came to Japan and more since he started living near Ami. What could they be and whom was sending them was something he was going to have to figure out soon ,for if his friends were correct then there was going to be a big war starting soon and if they were right then it would rival Mistress 9/Pharaoh 90!

[BEEP! BEEP!]

Joshua was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Haruka in her Ferrari pulled up alongside the sidewalk. The Game Center vendor ignored the girl and kept walking. When they got to the bus stop ,and after about 5 solid minutes of Haruka pounding the horn, Joshua lost his mind and snapped on Haruka!

"Listen you!" He barked "if you hurt that girl physically: I'll be after you. If you break her heart: I'm gonna pound you till you can't do a f***ing thing! If you mentally abuse her...I suggest you move out of the country!" and upon finishing this the puzzled and legitimately scared tomboy sped off without saying another word! These two were going to have to reconcile their differences but the question was going to a simple one without a simple answer: WHEN?

When Joshua got home he had a visitor in Luna whom just climbed up onto his lap and purred softly as her seemingly new friend petted her soft black skin. He felt so at peace with her that he began talking about what happened just minutes earlier

"Luna" He began "Why was I born again? What could have compelled me to come back to Japan and furthermore what am I going to do if I see Michiru alone?" Joshua said out loud and if his first thought was that Luna wasn't going to answer back then it was his turn to have the "Oh shit" face!

"First thing is you were born because your parents decided to make love and you were the product of that. Secondly you came to Japan because ,from what I hear, you received an annonymous letter to come to Japan. A letter that led you to this apartment. As for Michiru..." Luna stopped putting a paw up to her face to think about the question she was about to ask "what is your connection to Michiru-san?" Luna asked and Joshua told her about the visions he was getting. Luna thought about it again and resolved not that they were illusions but actually that they might have been memories of his time in the Silver Millennium! This threw Joshua for a loop and decided to try and rationalize it with his feline friend

"So let's see if I have this right Luna" Josh began "I MIGHT have been a citizen of the Moon Kingdom? If that IS the case ,and for this argument let's say it is, then WHY do I hate Haruka and not like go 'OMG! It's Haruka!' and instead I want to flip out on the woman whenever I see her?" Joshua asked and this was a question that Luna couldn't answer. She DID resolve that it would be something that had to be taken care of between the two before long. Joshua agreed but hoped against hope that they could do it on "Neutral Ground" and that no one interfered in the meeting. Afterwords Joshua made Luna some tuna(hey that rhymed) and checked the TV guide for something to watch when the phone rang...

_IT WAS MICHIRU!_

_ "_Moshi Moshi Michiru-san. What can I do for you this evening?" Joshua politely asked on the phone and the Senshi of Neptune graced his ears with her melodic voice in reply

"Not much my friend. I was just talking with Haruka and she seemed kind of...I don't know if 'clueless' is the right word ,but she was asking Setsuna and I about you. Do you want to talk about it with me?" Michiru politely asked and to Joshua that was torture because he absolutely adored the multi-talented prodigy and yet somehow he held firm with his resolve

"I would love to Michiru...but I can't right now. I will soon I promise but I don't want to discuss the matter over the phone. Maybe one of these days if you're out on your own or something I'll be happy to discuss the matter with you." Joshua told his friend and she understood his unspoken concerns and tried to think of something so that they COULD meet! Fortunately for her suggestion that she had in mind...Joshua had off on weekends.

"How about this weekend I come over your place. I know you live next door to Mizuno-san and I will take the bus to your apartment and you can show me how well a musician you are." She reasoned and Joshua agreed to the terms. He did wonder about WHY she wanted to come alone when he knew Haruka wasn't going to be out of town this weekend. After Joshua hung up the phone he leaned on his "island" in the kitchen and looked at the feasting kitty and asked one simple question:

"What do I do now Luna?"

Luna looked up at Joshua and actually had a smile on her face. Not a scheming smile or an "I know what you don't" one either but one that was understanding of the situation that lied before him before speaking "Joshua" she started "Michiru isn't a wicked girl. She is someone that is devoted to her mission yes but at the same time she has a good heart and I think that's something you already know. You wouldn't have gone off on Haruka if you didn't right?" Luna asked and Joshua nodded as she continued "When she comes just be yourself and you'll be fine. Its not like its a date but consider this a 'get to know you' weekend. I'm sure you know what she likes and what she doesn't right?" She finished and Josh nodded again before making a reply

"I care very much for that woman and yes I know what she is into and all that. I will do my best to make this weekend a fun one for both of us and I hope to maybe give you a report on it afterwords...what do you say?" Joshua asked and Luna just smiled as she finished her supper and then went on her way through the open window to go back home to Usagi.

A few days later and Joshua was a touch nervous...okay he was ready to climb the walls like Spider-Man but wouldn't you be? Its not like its "Jane Doe" coming over to your home but its Michiru [BLEEPing Kaiou! Do the math! Michiru is one of the most famous people in the country if not the world and here he was having her over for the weekend...SHEESH!

The clock turned to 1 in the afternoon and there was a knock at the door. Michiru stood at the entrance in a beautiful red sundress and matching heels. Joshua had to swallow hard at the beauty that stood before him but still politely invited her in and headed to the kitchen while looking over his shoulder in nervous observation of this beautiful Goddess that graced his shabby apartment!

"What can I get for ya? Water, tea, milk...what's your pleasure Ms. Kaiou?" Joshua asked still obivously shaken but doing his best at hiding it...and failing! Michiru had to stifle a giggle before addressing her friend

"Tea's fine Joshua and please call me Michiru. Calling me "Miss" makes me feel older than I really am and I'm not THAT old yet." She said as she playfully chided Joshua before going and helping him make the tea. Joshua gladly accepted the help and as they got things ready she looked over at her friend and tried to continue the positive momentum she started "You live alone Joshua? I would think someone as handsome as you would have a nice woman by now." She said and meant as a compliment which Joshua took as such but at the same time he bit his tongue as the object of his affection stood about 2 feet away saying this!

As the kettle whistled and Michiru carefully picked it up and put it on the tray with the snacks Joshua followed behind with ,and I wish I was kidding, a list of question he had prepared in case his brain decided to shit out on him! As they sat on the couch eating the cookies and the rest of the snacks that were prepared by a friend of his Joshua decided to restart the conversation

"So" Joshua began "Tell me, Joshua L. Curtis about you, Michiru Kaiou" He finished but it appeared that Neptune's Soldier had other plans

"Joshua we both know why I came. Tell me about your problem with Haruka and hopefully I can help you with it." She explained and Joshua decided that now was as good a time to tell her what's been happening and what happened a few days prior

_FLASHBACK_

_ "_Serenity" The Queen called "time for dinner!" she called out and a girl, not unlike Usagi in our time mind you, turned and addressed her mother

"I'll be right there mom. I'm just getting some flowers for the throne room" She called back and then proceeded on her errand. While she was on this errand she saw a young boy near the gate of the castle. Now this young boy had been seen at the gates of the castle numerous times and almost always, including this time, fled like he had done something wrong. The irony of it was he never did and it always puzzled the young Princess.

On this particular night she was having a dinner with her mother and various members of her court and an Aquamarine-haired girl saw that the Princess wasn't talking much and decided to try and strike up a conversation.

"What's wrong Serenity?" The Princess asked trying to use that as an ice breaker and when the heiress to the throne looked up she new she had her attention.

"Nothing Neptune. I'm just not that talkative tonight I guess." The odangoed Princess reasoned before continuing her dinner. Mercury saw this tried her best to press the issue.

"Does this have anything to do with the young man that seems to be visiting the gates more frequently these days? I see him on a fairly constant basis and whenever I see him he always smiles and waves at me before bounding off into the distance. Anyone else see this?" The observant young lady asked and this got everyone to stop and think about it. Everyone that is...save Uranus!

"Who cares about them?" She asked almost arrogantly "The fact remains that this kingdom could be under attack by anyone and we need to keep our guards up. Any commoners that come in here would just be more trouble than they are worth." she finished and this caused a lot of people to give the Princess of Uranus looks that would kill anyone else in her position but not her...no she continued eating her meal as if she had said nothing out of sorts. Imagine the shock then when the Queen announced at that dinner that she was going to invite some of the people to the castle and one special person was going to be living there with them! Suffice to say Uranus was pissed and Neptune was quite happy!

When the news came out by way of royal messenger a few days later about the Palace being opened to the public for the first time in a long time there was a HUGE reaction to this. One such came from the boy that had been seen at the gate by the Moon Princess days before! "Mommy! Mommy!" The boy yelled with excitement as he ran into the house to see his that his mother was sitting at her table wondering what the commotion was about.

"What is it Joshua? Is something wrong?" She asked and when Joshua explained the situation to her she immediately rubbed her chin in wonder. Why was the palace being opened to the public? Whom were they going to pick to stay in the castle and what were their motives for doing it? These were all questions Joshua's mother had but decided to not question the Queen and told Joshua to pack his things "Just in case". He did so and when the day came for him to go on his visit alone into truly foreign territory he was in awe of the beauty of the place. Its one thing to be on the outside looking in but to be up close and personal with it just takes your breath away. As he walked around the courtyard and looked at the garden that was there he thought about how much care there had to be to the garden each day and walked on with the rest of the group to see the inside of the place.

Now the term "Holy s**t!" is one of the most overused in the English language Joshua personally believed but in this case just being inside the Palace was enough to evoke it from the young man. When you walk in and see all the ornate decorations and the beautiful stained glass window in the very top of the ceiling it was just...WOW! As he continued with the group he couldn't help but look around and notice that almost all of the Princesses were observing him from afar and watched at one point when ,on the way to the throne room, Neptune walked up to the young man and politely asked her to come with him. Why? Only she knew the answer to that at the time and she wasn't telling ANYONE!

"I'm sorry to take you away from your group." Neptune apologized "Would you come with me for a little bit?" She asked and Joshua knew not to refuse the request of a Princess ,so he followed her to her chamber where ,surprisingly enough, It wasn't Uranus waiting but rather Mercury!

"Gomen Nasai" Joshua said in his greeting of Mercury before continuing "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I wandered from the group in the courtyard but I figured..." Joshua tried to get out but was cut off by a slender finger on his lips. That finger of course belonged to Neptune and she carefully removed it before speaking to the obviously nervous and frightened boy.

"Joshua you haven't done anything wrong...quite the opposite actually" She stated and Joshua looked even more puzzled and that was when Mercury decided to explain further.

"The Queen is kind lady Joshua-san." Mercury started "She loves all people that live within her kingdom and beyond. Nothing makes her happier to see people live in peace and harmony with one another and her daughter is a very kind hearted person in her own right. We were having a dinner just the other night and she looked to be downtrodden, sad, whatever term you want to use that's what she was because when she saw you ran from the gate. I found out later along with the majority of her court that had you not run off she was going to invite you to come for a visit and potentially stay with us." Mercury explained and before he could rebut them some more of the court paid a visit to this very room

"She's not kidding Joshua" The fiery Princess of Mars began "Serenity has been paying very close attention to you and thought about how it would be nice to have a kind young man as yourself living amongst us. I told her she should approach you but every time she wants to even try you've run away like you stole something from her! Tonight we want you to present yourself to the Queen and her daughter and have an audience with them just to see what they have to say. If you don't like it you may leave but I hope we can still be friends at least." Mars said with a smile and Joshua nodded. After that brief meeting amongst three members of Serenity's court he was getting ready for one of the biggest moments of his life: Meeting the Queen and her daughter and having the most important meeting of his life!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

NOTE: I apologize for the cliffhanger ending at the end of chapter 2. I'm still learning but I hope you've enjoyed what you read so far and will continue to read on. On with the chapter...

As Joshua entered the throne room he noticed a lot of dignitaries and big s**ts in the room. There were all of the Princesses that he hadn't gotten to speak to yet along with 4 Generals and he politely addressed with a bow as he made his way down the line. When he reached the end of the line the Queen and her daughter were waiting patiently as Joshua stood at attention and waited patiently to be spoken to by her Majesty.

"Mr. Curtis" She started "do you know why you are here?" she asked and Joshua just silently shook his head "no". He would have spoken but unfortunately the thought was running through his head was [Fuck no ya old bitch or I wouldn't be so fucking nervous walking in here!]

_And we wonder why he chose to NOT answer ;)_

The Queen let her daughter continue on her behalf "Joshua we are a very kind group here. We care about anyone and everyone on this planet and want everyone to be happy that lives here. We also know that you have privately been training on your own to be a 'Warrior' as Jupiter and Mercury have noted. My question to you is this Joshua: Would you let my court train you for battle if it was absolutely necessary?" Princess Serenity finished and Joshua was again speechless but this time for a different reason. You see he's not one for just flat rejecting people but at the same time he detested war because almost NOTHING good came out of it! The only bright side is that he apparently already made friends in the court that would be willing to let him control the rage that was in him and that made it easy for him to give his answer.

"Your royal highness and Her majesty. I am but a simple boy that lived in a simple village outside of the gates of your castle. I am not well versed in the ways of your society because I never knew of such..." Joshua stated as he trailed off looking over at two members of the court that were almost praying it seemed for him to give the answer that they hoped for...

"My answer Your Majesty...is yes!" He exclaimed and a collective sigh could be heard amongst Jupiter, Mercury and Neptune! Why would not be clear yet and even Zoisite let a small smile play on his lips when he heard Joshua accept the offer. Why would never be revealed...at least to her majestu but he would tell Joshua in due time.

As the news spread in the village that Joshua used to call home his mother was both happy and heartbroken because she felt that something bad was going to happen. She had that mother's intuition that always reared its head at the wrong times!

Three days into Joshua's training and the motto of the course was don't let size fool you! Joshua went through a lot of the more veteran soldiers in the army and even had a go against two of the Senshi! Mars and Venus wanted to test their newest trainee and Joshua didn't disappoint! As much as he hated battle he hated losing more and proving people wrong was something he was well versed at. Venus tried to slide tackle Joshua and he casually moved out the way and sent her skidding into Mars. While those two dusted themselves off Joshua pointed directly at Uranus! Do not pass GO and don't collect any money because this was a true fight. What made it more intriguing was it was genuinely personal to Joshua and Uranus had no idea why! It wouldn't be clear until the day before "Armageddon" came that he heard that Uranus hated him and if it wasn't for that thing called "self control" he would have killed her himself!

By now everyone knows the rest of the story: Metallia came and wrecked shop on the Moon and destroyed almost everyone. About the only survivor was someone whom had asked to be sent away before the attack: Joshua!

Where he ended up remained a mystery. No one ever heard from him before now and no one person dared question it. The fact remained that before the attack he was going to graduate as Serenity's first true "Warrior". His name was never known beyond that but that mystery was soon to be solved!

_END FLASHBACK_

"So all the problems you had with Haruka stemmed over something that happened in another time period?" Michiru asked and when Joshua nodded he held up one finger to be allowed to defend himself...she granted him the time.

"I get that Haruka's not a bad person. That's not what you have to sell me on because I get it...I really do Michiru-san. I'm worried about you though. You see...how do I put this?" Joshua stopped and trailed off and Michiru ,whom by now had her share of the snack tray, placed her hands on Joshua's and as he looked down at the woman that he cared about so much he had to force himself to say it.

"I don't want her to break your heart Michiru. I know she's loyal to you and she would die for you but I know that she also has her flirts with Usagi...I've seen them get quite close and it made me a couple of times want to just throw her out and tell her off! I don't because of the friendship we built all those years ago and I really don't because if I do then I'm no better than her. You are a sweet girl...no sweet lady my dear and you grew up into something I CAN'T be! I'm not Haruka or Setsuna because I don't have the celebrity they do.

I can only watch from afar while that woman rips my heart out every time I see you with her I want to just go be sick and not because of you two dating but more because...I'm not that lucky and I don't think I ever will be." Joshua explained and Michiru reached over and pulled Joshua into a loving embrace. She never knew the feelings that Joshua had for her and wished there was something she could do for him but the question was...WHAT?

As night came and the two sat in Joshua's studio while she watched him skillfully master the drum kit when it came to the instrumental version of a song that she performed with the Three Lights about a year ago. Upon hearing this she quite literally got out her violin and the two ,to coin a phrase, "made beautiful music together" and this begged the question in her own mind: Was this enough to help Joshua forget the painful memories of a distant past?

Her answer to herself: not...YET!

After their duet Michiru politely excused herself and Joshua told her that she could use his room if she liked. He hadn't really had the chance to clear the guest room properly and it wouldn't be fitting for her to stay in there. She filed that away mentally and walked into the main bedroom and got changed into her nightclothes, grabbed a book and made herself comfortable. Joshua followed in long enough to get his pajamas and got changed in the main bathroom before sitting out on the couch and flipping on the TV.

As 2 in the morning came he was about to make himself comfortable on the couch to go to sleep when...he had a visitor!

"You're not coming to bed Joshua?" Michiru asked and her friend nearly fell off his couch! What was Michiru think...BINGO!

"You sure about this Michiru?" Joshua asked as he flicked off the TV and followed behind Michiru into the main bedroom and laid on top of the covers. Michiru noticed Joshua's uneasiness and pulled the sheet back so he could get UNDER it! Now this threw him big time!

"Come on Josh you think I'm just going to let you let me have the bed to myself? I won't bite so what could possibly go wrong?" the Aquamarine haired Goddess asked and while Joshua had a list prepared for the question he just kept his mouth shut, turned off the lights and wished his friend a good night. She returned it in kind and the two friends fell fast asleep.

_Cue the weird s**t!_

It had only been an hour since the two were fast asleep and well...Joshua has this habit of turning in his sleep. Ordinarily because he sleeps alone this usually isn't a problem but you know that thing about exceptions and rules? Yeah tonight there had to be one.

Why? Well at about 3 AM Joshua woke up because he felt something soft on his face. When he saw EXACTLY what it was he blushed and then just laid flat on his back trying to NOT look! Problem is Michiru felt Joshua move and pulled him a bit closer at which point he made his eyes look up at Michiru-san whom had a gentle smile on her face and then it started to click into Joshua's head what she planned to do to make up for Haruka's transgressions. The thing is there was still one more night to go!

The next morning started with the warm sunlight beaming through the window and Joshua scooting up to kiss Michiru "Good Morning" on the lips before climbing out of bed to get showered and make breakfast for the two. The smell of food must have had some effect on his friend because she rose up like vampire and went and got bathed and dressed in efficient enough time that Joshua couldn't help but smile. If only EVERY morning could be like this but alas he knew after tonight his friend had to go back to Haruka. Joshua shook his head and didn't let himself think about it because at least for one more day ,and even if it was just one more day, he could be happy to have someone he cared about a lot in his presence!

Breakfast was enough for a feast and Michiru was blown away by the spread! "Blame Makoto" is all Joshua said as he took his seat across from his friend. The two enjoyed their meals and then planned to go the the Hikawa Shrine for a special meeting because Luna had heard about a mysterious new energy that was coming to the planet! When Joshua heard this from Michiru he told her he HAD to go and there was no refuting his request because he was worried for this day to come since he came to Japan...looks like it was about to come true!

When they got to the shrine EVERYONE was there with the exception of the Starlights. As Joshua took his seat across from on Rei's bed Luna looked over at Joshua, nodded and started the meeting.

"I'm gonna cut right to the chase. Artemis and I have been tracking an energy source from an unknown galaxy for a little while now and its a powerful one. Its so powerful that whom ever is behind it has a hell of an army with them to destroy this planet!" Luna exclaimed and Joshua raised his hand at this statement and decided to ask what seemed to be an obvious question

"Do we know if its got any leaders or if its just an gang of monsters? If its got Generals I fear the worst because kids this will be no game. I've heard about the wars with Beryl, The Dark Moon and even Chaos! Let me tell you if this is going to be as bad as I think it is everyone will need to get their ducks in a row cos this is going to be a bloodbath!" Joshua exclaimed and Luna waited to see if Joshua had any more info on what it was. "What I know ,and I got the research on my computer at home for us, is these creatures are looking for what are called 'Spirit Stones'. The good news is as long as you kill the monster before it disappears you can save the person. Here's the bad: If the monster disappears with it you have 72 hours to find it and kill it before it truly digests it. If these creatures are successful then my friends you have a ghost town on your hands and it will make a certain time period's wreckage look tame!" Joshua exclaimed and Luna started sensing something in Joshua but even she didn't know what it was yet...not until Minako asked a certain question.

"What do you suggest we do then Joshua? We might not have enough people to fight off all of them. There's just the 10 of us against whatever is coming and when." She explained and Joshua just smiled before making a reply "There's more than ten...you know who I mean Minako too." Joshua said flatly and she looked like she was gonna burst! Ami was actually the first one of the group however to just leap at Joshua and grab him by the collar and nearly strangle him until she got what she wanted

"IS...TAIKI...HERE?" She just about screamed and Joshua could barely nod as she relaxed her grip and he got the correct color back on his face. As he regained his breath he explained that they were all back and mainly because of this new threat. He also explicitly explained that regardless of past issues there MUST be a truce between them and anyone that has an issue with them if they were to be successful in defeating this new threat. Suffice to say...Haruka was less than thrilled!

"I take it you are referring to me no?" Haruka asked as she pointed at herself as the "victim" of the accusation. Joshua wasn't buying it! "I'm saying Haruka that anyone that has an issue with them we need to have a group meeting or something so that when the threat comes, and by my estimations it will be a few days, then we can be a solid unit. If not I suggest whomever can't carry the load walk out that door and not return because you'll complicate matters more than they need to be!" Joshua exclaimed and as the meeting was adjourning he made one more stipulation "When I said if you can't carry the load leave and never return then do so...but leave your henshin sticks behind!"

The final statement was enough to floor everyone...everyone save Luna and Michiru! They were the only ones to know of Joshua's past and now that he basically let the cat out of the bag they all stuck around and Joshua told the story of how he came to live on the planet. When the story was finished Joshua allowed them all to leave and they did...save for Usagi whom wanted to truly get to the bottom of the situation he had with Haruka but Joshua politely stated that he would explain all when everyone was assembled at the next meeting...which was sooner rather than later!

When Joshua got home Michiru greeted Joshua at the door warmly with a small yet sweet kiss on the lips as he took his shoes off. Josh was more than pleasantly surprised by this gift but wondered what it was all about. "For being honest about knowing your past at the meeting. Its not something anyone can do easily and the fact that you did it without thinking was very much commendable. You DO know that eventually you and Haruka are going to have to talk about it...right?" She politely stated and Joshua nodded. He wasn't about to argue with the Princess that he would unequivocally, no questions asked, die for if he had to. Michiru meant more to him than anyone could possibly understand and within the next 24 hours they were going to understand it!

That night was almost more of the same...except they both went to bed early and Joshua faced away from his "secret desire" as he called it so that he wouldn't be tempted to have a repeat performance of the night prior. As the night went Michiru either consciously or subconsciously ,we don't know which, pulled Joshua on his back and used him for a pillow the rest of the night. This fact only became evident to Joshua when he woke up at about 5 in the morn and looked down to find her resting peacefully with her ear to his beating heart. He went back to sleep for another hour or two when he felt Michiru's lips on his and he unconsciously opened his mouth and allowed his friend to "take over". The interesting thing about it was that Michiru remembered hearing a story from her current lover about how when she kissed Usagi she THOUGHT it was Michiru. This time...Michiru knew who it was and she didn't regret it for a second!

Daylight came and when Joshua awoke this time his lips were on fire and his mind racing. What possessed Michiru to do what she did? Was there issues going on between Haruka and Michiru that he didn't know about? What would Hotaru think about this if she found out? These questions would have to wait as he watched Michiru get ready and packed her things to leave. Joshua wanted to ask her about what had happened but thought better of it and just made on final breakfast for the two which again was frickin' HUGE!

As the day went on Joshua went about his duties in the Game Center as if nothing happened...heck Haruka came in and he didn't even snap at her! The day was relatively uneventful until Luna came in and jumped up on the counter to see how Joshua's weekend went with Michiru. He told her about what happened and Luna was stunned! Could the supposed "Thread of Destiny" be that thin?

Haruka watched as Joshua and Luna spoke about something but what she couldn't make out. This prompted her after her latest conquest on the racing cabinet to walk over to the counter and Joshua just smiled pleasantly when the sandy blond tomboy spoke to him. "You seem to be in a pleasant mood Joshua. Did you have a good weekend?" She asked and Joshua just nodded. This prompted Haruka to continue questioning.

"I heard Michiru spent the weekend over your place. Did you two have fun while she was there?" She asked trying to get something out of Joshua and all she got again was a nod. Now Haruka was getting a little aggravated and that wasn't Joshua's intention ,so he decided to let Haruka in on some of what went down.

"We had a good discussion the first day and then the second we fiddled around and did some stuff and she got to learn about what it is I couldn't stand about you for the LONGEST time! If you would like me to discuss this with you I will. Not just because I promised Michiru I would but because its something that absolutely NEEDS to be done if you have any hope coming up in the near future." Joshua explained and at first Haruka arched an eyebrow but then relaxed and agreed to meet with the clerk but on her terms: Outers residence after work and he had to come alone! Joshua agreed to the terms and shook Haruka's hand firmly before she left the center and Joshua just smiled. He knew that it was gonna be a fun time for those two because he KNEW the rest of the Outers would be there.

The rest of the shift flew by for Joshua as he awaited the time to confrontation with Haruka. He knew it had to happen before everything went Defcon on them. When got to the house of course the first to greet him was in fact Michiru followed by Hotaru and then Setsuna. Oh yeah...this was going to be fun!

"Good evening Mr. Curtis" Setsuna said "Michiru, Hotaru and I were just on our way out the door. Haruka is waiting in the dining room for you and we will be eagerly awaiting the results of your meeting with her." the Guardian of Time explained in the same emotionless state as she always had. The good news for Joshua was...he had Haruka alone but the bad was the same in case Haruka tried anything. NO ONE was in that house and all of the doors and windows were locked so no one can get out but most importantly no one was getting IN either!

As Joshua took his shoes off and headed to the dining room there sat Haruka Ten'ou a.k.a. "The reason he couldn't be happy for a long time coming" and Haruka honestly wanted to stop THAT now. The question was would Joshua accept it?

"Good Evening Mr. Curtis and how are you this evening?" Haruka asked as nicely as she could but Joshua wasn't having any of it. "Cut the crap Ten'ou and let's get to business. You want to know why I, Joshua L. Curtis have a hard as hell time being around you without wanting to knock your head off right?" Haruka silently nodded and Joshua told her everything that she told Michiru when she stayed at his place. Upon hearing all of this Haruka couldn't believe honestly that she acted like that around him! The usually harsh soldier put her head in her hands trying to piece it all together but what she got was more miserable by the second. Seeing this Joshua walked over to Haruka's side of the table and just wrapped his arms around her until she gathered herself and then Joshua returned to his seat.

"I was a right bitch to you wasn't I Joshua?" She asked and Joshua just nodded as she continued "I knew that the Queen wanted to inject some 'male blood' into her ranks and when I found out it was going to be a 'commoner' I was annoyed and I admit that. My pride was also hurt when you took me down in the training room that one day and I'm not gonna lie and tell you that it was all right because it wasn't. I didn't feel that we needed you at that time and Michiru nearly kicked the s**t out of me for that." Haruka explained to Joshua and then came the question that almost everyone wanted to know the answer to...

"So where did you go before the attack?" She asked and Joshua rolled the sleeve up on his left arm and popped open the communicator before utter the following:

"STARLIGHTS! I NEED A ROLL CALL!" He hollered into a communicator not unlike the one the Outers used and each Starlight called out their name and Joshua thanked them for that before signing out. When that was finished Haruka was shocked! How did he end up...THERE? Seeing the puzzled look on Haruka's face Joshua promised her that he would explain that part of his past when the time comes...just not yet! When Haruka started to look angry at Curtis he rationalized that since it took so long for Haruka and Michiru to reveal their identities to the Inners back when the Death Busters were around this was only fair. Upon hearing this Haruka was still plenty annoyed but at the same time she let it be because she wanted to end the meeting on a good note.

The "good note" that it ended on was Joshua being invited to come to their home whenever he wanted to. It was the least Haruka felt he could do to make up for her behavior all those years ago. Joshua smiled, nodded and shook Haruka's hand again as she walked Joshua to the door and they had a pleasant exchange as he left the house and he had a warm feeling in his belly. It was almost as if...nah that couldn't be...right?

The warm feeling wouldn't last as out of the silence of the night a meteor-sized craft hit the ground in one of the biggest parks in Japan! All Joshua had to hear was the crash and he immediately turned around and headed back for the Outer Senshi's home. Haruka was a step ahead of Joshua when he got to the door and asked if he had heard the crash too. Joshua nodded and they immediately got on their devices and got a hold of their respective teams. Joshua got back to his apartment and got Ami to get the Inners to the park so that everyone could be there and they could see EXACTLY what they were up against!

All of the Inner Senshi, Outers and Starlights made their way through the crowd of people and saw what looked to be nothing more than a big ass crater...the problem was when Ami ran her computer's scanner she, along with Joshua and the Starlights saw what no one wanted to: an energy reading that detected life from the object! The first shot was fired and now...now it was about to get nasty!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been two days since the giant craft crashed into the city and the Sailor Senshi were doing their absolute best to try and figure out who or what was in that shuttle when the landed that could have caused such a hole. Ami thought it might have been Ali and Ein but that was dismissed when the energy reading she took was compared to that of the aforementioned duo and it didn't match. She called over to the apartment that the Starlights had and Taiki was the one to pick it up.

"Hello? Ah Mizuno-chan what can I do for you?" He asked and when Ami asked him about the data that was gathered at the crash site he had to regrettably inform her that he didn't have any luck with finding a match. He would have LOVED to ask his brothers but they were out with Usagi and Minako at the time! Talk about inconvenient!

Meanwhile at the Outers home Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka were trying to work on what in God's name could have caused that big a crater! They looked to Setsuna for help but she had no idea at all. The best way it could have been described was by Haruka when she said "It sounded like a bomb going off!"

Back at his apartment Joshua was in a meditative state trying to conjure up the image of what could have been in that object to have the reading that it does. Was this the new enemy? If so then whom would they have to go to for help? Joshua dreaded having to tell the Outers that they were going to go see the Professor after the carnage that was caused by Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90. That was one car wreck they never wanted to relive again!

After about an hour and a half of getting nothing Joshua got on the bus and headed for the Tomoe residence. He didn't tell anyone or leave any messages but if anyone could help him he knew that the (formerly mad) scientist would. Upon arrival the weather had started to get REAL nasty and he was thankful that he dressed accordingly. When he got to the front door he knocked three times and after the third he saw a white haired man dressed in a nice red shirt and black pants. Was this the man he was looking for?

"I'm sorry to bother you sir but I'm looking for Professor Soitchi Tomoe. I was wondering if you could help me find him." He said in as polite a manner as possible and the gentlemen smiled in response before answering. "I am Professor Tomoe. What can I do for you kind lad?" He asked and Joshua explained his situation to him. Tomoe let him in out of the nasty weather and ,after getting sufficiently dried off, Joshua had a seat and looked around at the pictures of him and a young girl that he immediately recognized as Hotaru.

"She is a good girl Joshua. I haven't seen her much since I was released from the hospital after the explosion at the Academy that I used to run and it pains me dearly." Soitchi explained to Joshua whom felt more pity for the man than he should have. He heard through channels when he arrived in Japan about what Soitchi did to his daughter but at the same time Joshua needed his help and also wanted to help him in return!

_God Damn moral compass!_

"I'll help you see your daughter again Mr. Tomoe but first..." Joshua started and was cutoff by Soitchi who took him down into the lab where he conducted various experiments and this hopefully would be THE place to get his answers!

The lab is one of the darkest, most dreary places Joshua ever visited in his life but it was effective for Soitchi to do his work and that is what they needed right now! "Now then" The Professor started "let me see the data you have and maybe we can get something here." he told Joshua and got the information he needed from the young man that was required of him before punching it into the system as well as watching the footage of the crash that Joshua had gotten off the net for a good reference. As Joshua watched the professor in action he was amazed at how intent he was on helping him with his issue...then again it WAS for a fair trade: He helps him and Joshua would reunite the him with his daughter!

After watching the footage for a good amount of time Soitchi couldn't get a read on what was in that shuttle. He WAS going to be able to use the data collected to make a device to track whatever was in there but he needed a few days to do it. Joshua nodded and bowed politely before leaving the professor and thanking him for what he COULD do for him. Soitchi remarked as he left that any time Joshua needed his assistance he would do what he could to help him and his friends. As Joshua left to go back out in the deluge he couldn't help but think about one of the pictures he saw: Hotaru as a small baby in her father's arms!

The next day was one that the Senshi and Starlights wanted to forget! First the Three Lights got mugged by their "fans", Ami got a 95 on a test(tragic) and Haruka wrecked in a motorcycle race! Oh yeah and the first of...whatever they were showed up as the icing on the cake! It was a day like this that anyone would have said they were better off dead!

The good news was the first enemy was a pushover for the Inners and Outers but the feeling was going to be that soon they would get progressively harder...and they would be right! The interesting part was that when Joshua started his way towards the battle zone he started to get a MASSIVE headache! It wasn't something he was used to and wondered if this was his "other self" trying to get out. The good news again was that he wasn't needed yet but what if he was? Was this his way of trying to force himself out of Joshua's body?

The next day when the team gathered at the shrine Joshua showed up with a bottle of aspirin and took a seat at the table. As he did the first question out of his mouth was "First enemy was a cakewalk no?" Joshua asked and he tried his best to be serious about it but might have accidentally giggled which got a "stop laughing or I'll kill you" look from Rei...he shut up real quick! The rest of the meeting was about what to do to look for the monsters before they strike and Joshua mentioned that he had someone working on that matter. This got an inquisitive look from Haruka because in her mind there was only one person that he could have POSSIBLY gone to for help and sadly...she was right!

"Look Ten'ou" Joshua started "I know all about your history with the professor. I also know that right now you, Michiru and Setsuna are raising his daughter...correct?" He asked and Haruka just silently nodded to see where this was going "You don't have to worry about his little faction that I heard about before. He's willing to help us with the device as long as I do one thing for him in the future: I bring Hotaru with me to see him." He explained and ,while Haruka wasn't thrilled with the idea, she went along with it so as not to start any shit between her and Curtis again.

When the meeting ended Joshua got a call on his cell phone from the professor that he was making progress on the device but that it would be another couple of days. Joshua thanked him again for his help and flipped the phone shut and headed home. As Joshua was walking home he saw Mamoru going down the road a little too fast and noticed that he was passed out behind the wheel of his car. All Joshua could do was watch in utter horror as the car crashed head on into an 18-wheeler and even with the air bag deployed the force sent him throw the window and right smack into the front of the truck! First thing Joshua did was call an ambulance and told them to get there ASAP and the second thing was he called Usagi and told her everything that happened and that sadly...it looked like from the wreck that he wasn't gonna make it.

When the police and the ambulance came Joshua was asked what he saw and he explained everything to the cop. He told the officer on duty that he would have tried to stop the car himself but it was going so fast that there was no way on Earth he could reach it in time. The part that really sucked hard for him is he knew he was going to have to call Usagi and give her the bad news and that was something he didn't want to have to do at all.

That night Joshua went to the Tuskino residence and explained the situation not just to Usagi but to her entire family. The reaction that he got was the expected one and he didn't leave that night until he knew that everything was going to well...as good as it could be. The really painful part was he had lost a friend in an accident similar to this and he knew he should have stayed but at the same time her family was there to help her. What happened next no one could have expected!

_A week later..._

Surprisingly after the accident and a private funeral with the Senshi and his other friends Usagi had packed a suitcase with most of her essentials and was allowed to stay with the Outers. This wouldn't have been a big deal except Michiru reacted in a manner that was so unbecoming that if it could have been seen coming then NO ONE warned Haruka!

Let's set the scene:

It was two days into Usagi staying with the Outers and all was actually going quite well! Usagi helped with taking care of Hotaru and learned what she could about cooking from Michiru and just generally how to become more independent. All was going so well that you'd have mistaken this for a scene out of one of those old style sitcoms where all is well and everything comes up roses right?

WRONG!

Something happened and what no one would say ,but someone said something happened that started the first of what was to be three super nasty arguments. The odd thing is: Usagi wasn't the cause of any of it!

You know how when parents start to fall out of love with one another that the fights start to get bad. Not like physical but there would be a lot of yelling, swearing and all that good stuff and Hotaru was confused as to what was going on that she called Joshua at the Outers apartment to try and understand what her adopted "parents" were going through. Joshua explained it the best that he could and while it helped a little she was still plenty upset. What happened to the relationship these two had?

It really came to a head when during a battle with one of those monsters it repelled Uranus' "World Shaking" and the blast hit Neptune! Uranus shrugged this off and went about the fight and Curtis' headaches ,which had been increasing in intensity since they started, got so bad that when he got there the fight had ended and he was face down on the sidewalk! Guess whom the first on the scene was?

Neptune ,still groggy from the blast she had gotten, walked over to the fallen Curtis and just held him in her arms as the tears started flowing. Why? She wasn't going to tell anyone and thanks to an interruption from a "Heavenly Entity" she wasn't going to have to!

"He'll be fine Neptune"

The Senshi of Neptune's head snapped in the direction of the heavens where the former Queen of the Silver Millennium appeared above the battlefield. What could the Queen POSSIBLY mean?

"Joshua hasn't died" She started "he's starting to regain all of his memories from the pasts that he left behind. These headaches sadly had started to increase in severity because of the death of the Prince and what has happened to you personally. The person that has been inside of him has been trying to come out and visit all of you but there's a part that hasn't been fully realized yet." she explained and Neptune was angry! How angry? She was ready to lay down her Henshin stick if it hadn't been for the voice of another Princess

"DON'T!"

When Neptune turned around the Starlights were standing there with their Princess and as she walked closer to Joshua Neptune thought about stopping her but Kakyuu told that she "Came in peace" and placed an item in Joshua's hand and whispered something into his ear as he slowly got up and gathered himself before looking in his hand and then at his Princess and smiling as attached the microphone, composed himself and then uttered the phrase that NO ONE expected...

"CLOUD STAR POWER...

a pause...

MAKE UP!"

And with that the transformation occurred in front of everyone and while the Starlights had seen the form in person before it was a different experience altogether for the Senshi and when it was complete Joshua was donned in an all white outfit and his hair was even f***ing WHITE! When Uranus saw the finished transformation and saw Neptune's reaction a part of her was happy and a part of her died at the same time.

"Are you...him?" Neptune asked and Cloud ,acting upon his instincts, went down to one knee and bowed his head in service to the Princess of Neptune before asking permission to speak...

GRANTED!

"I am the warrior that has traveled a great distance my lady. I have seen the destruction of the Moon Kingdom and was sent away before the attack. I was young at the time but my service was to be eternally to you as the man to watch your back but as we know this could not happen and for that I am sorry." Cloud explained and Neptune watched as this sincere gentleman poured his heart out to her.

"You are a good girl Princess and you deserve someone that truly loves you. I hope that you can work out your differences with Uranus but if not..." He stopped himself because he didn't want to sound selfish but Neptune gently placed her arm around him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before forming a reply

"My dear warrior...you have so much to learn about me and this planet. Allow me to come home with you tonight so I can escape the hell I experienced." She asked and Cloud knew not to disobey her as he laid her head on his chest and Uranus was nearly boiling! The problem was...there was one of her and about 3 Starlights and thought better of it.

The players have now all been introduced and soon...soon we really get cracking!


End file.
